


The Fire

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Loss of Child, Thoughts of Suicide, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Firefighter AU featuring Jared Padalecki. complete





	The Fire

##  **The Fire**

Jared Padalecki sat up slowly and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked over and saw her sleeping, almost peacefully for once, and wondered if maybe the fight the night before was what they needed.

He made his way to the bathroom and twenty minutes later was showered and dressed. He paused before leaving the bedroom. He wanted to wake her up and apologize. He wanted to call out for this shift and stay home with her. He knew everyone would understand, but he also knew that giving each other time apart might be the best thing.

The station was busy that morning with shift change. It was almost two hours before things settled down and Jared was able to sit next to his best friend in the common room.

“Y/N and I had a huge fight last night.” Jared saw Jensen’s eyes fill with concern. “We both said things. I think we got a lot off our chests. I’m going to talk to the chief and see about taking a couple more weeks off. You still good with us borrowing the cabin?”

“Absolutely,” Jensen nodded. “You and Y/N have been through a lot the last few months. I’ll make sure Dee knows not to make plans to go for the next few weeks.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

“Don’t mention it, Brother.” Jensen patted his shoulder. “Garth said last night was crazy so let’s hope things have calmed down today.” He grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. After a few hours, Jared’s phone rang and he smiled when he saw Y/N’s number. She hadn’t called him in months.

“Hey, Babe,” He stood up and walked into the hall. “What’s going on?”

“Danneel just called and asked me if we had all this different crap we don’t need. I was just a little surprised when she said we’re going to their cabin. What the fuck, Jared?! Since when do you make plans for me?”

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I just thought after last night it would be a good idea for the two of us to get away. It’s been six months and we’ve barely talked or spent time together. It’s been rough and we’ve drifted apart. We’ve been together for too long to just give up. I love you, Y/N.”

“Jared, I just can’t leave. Not now.” Y/N sighed. “Not like that anyway. I need some time for me. I’m going to stay with a friend for a few days. She’s been through before…”

“Which part?” Jared asked. “Losing a child or leaving her husband.”

“Fuck you, Jared!” She hung up on him. He tried calling back several times but each time it went to voicemail.

He sat quietly after telling Jensen they wouldn’t need the cabin after all. Jensen knew from Danneel’s texts that Y/N was furious that Jared made plans without asking her. He was going to talk to Jared about going up there with him, a few other friends, beer, fishing poles, and no worries for a couple of days. The chief would work around them. Everyone was worried about Jared.

The alarm sounded and the focus for all shifted to the fire they were heading to.

“It’s on Walter’s.” Jensen said. It was a rough street in town they went to several times a week. “Two women were shooting up. One woman was pulled out alive but with severe burns and smoke inhalation. Someone called us while they were getting her out. The caller said it looked like the other woman was trapped beneath something.”

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Jensen recognized the little red car parked out front but said nothing. He wanted to be wrong but the personalized tag and vinyls on the back made it easy to identify.

Jared was suited and heading into the house. Jensen followed, fearing the worst. They entered and saw an arm trapped under a piece of the wall that fell. Jensen rushed over, but it was too heavy to move without help. Jared was next to him in seconds and together, they lifted the plank and moved it away. Jared turned and saw her.

“Y/N?” He forgot that the house was on fire. He kneeled next to her. “Baby? Come on, wake up.”

“Grab her, Jared! We have to get out of here!” Jensen pulled his arm. “This place isn’t going to stay standing!”

Jared scooped her up in his arms and followed Jensen outside. Paramedics were waiting and tried to grab her. Jared screamed, “No! She’s my wife!”

The team moved in with hoses as Jensen convinced Jared to put Y/N down to allow the paramedics to help her. Jared watched as they tried unsuccessfully to revive her.

One of the technicians looked back. Her eyes were filled with tears. “I’m sorry, Jared.” Kim stood up and hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Jared pushed her away. “She’s going to be fine! Just get her to the hospital. They’ll be able to help her!”

“Jared,” Jensen turned his best friend to face him. “Y/N’s gone. She’s gone, Man. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Jared shook his head. “She’s high. She….She had a problem when we met and I got her help and she’s been clean for seven years. She slipped. That’s it. She’s….” Jared turned and saw someone else examining her. “Y/N….”

Jensen looked at Kim. “Can you give us a few minutes?” She nodded and moved her team away.

“I know you’ve been through hell, man. I know losing Evie destroyed both of you. You drifted apart and Y/N choose to handle her grief this way.” Jensen saw Jared’s expression change. “She died, Jared. We can’t know if it was the drugs, smoke, injuries but they’ll find out.”

“My wife…..my daughter….”

“I’m sorry.” Jensen noticed that they were preparing to take Y/N. “They have to take her. You’ll see her again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jared followed Jensen to the gurney and brushed a piece of Y/N’s hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. “I’m sorry, Baby. I’m so sorry.”

Several days later, Jensen and his wife stood back as Jared sat and stared ahead. Y/N’s casket was covered with beautiful flowers. Jensen’s heart ached when he looked at the stone next to where Y/N would rest.

Evelyn Grace Padalecki May 6, 2013- June 23, 2017

Evie’s cancer was diagnosed too late to save the beautiful little girl with her father’s eyes and mother’s smile. Danneel squeezed his hand. She missed their goddaughter as much as he did.

Jared walked to the casket. “I’m sorry, Y/N. We couldn’t handle losing her. Instead of turning to each other, I threw myself into work and you called old friends. I’m sorry I didn’t see it. You and Evie were my whole world and I’ve lost you both.” He wiped his tears. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

He spent a few minutes with Evie and then slowly walked back to Jensen and Danneel. He hated himself because he knew that eventually, his best friend would probably be leaving him at the cemetery.

Jared knew he couldn’t go on without his girls.


End file.
